The player made me
by Swan's feather
Summary: Ribbons is a wealthy, pretty and happy little girl. She was chosen to inherit the house. She is happy until she gets a marriage request. Watch as she struggles through married life not having a choice. (Please read, if I get more than five positive reviews I might write what happens after)


The player made me.

I looked over the computer screen. Someone had requested me. He was a scrawny man aged twenty-two. He had orange hair, with freckled on his over-sized cheeks. He was skinny with no muscle at all. His name was Stephono. I snickered, what type of name was that? He was Video Game Reviewer with sixty dollars as his pay. In my mind I was begging the player to not press accept. But she/he accepted. He rushed into the house and hugged me.

"Get off me" I growled. He ignored this comment and continued hugging me. When he stopped hugging and kissing me I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed the cake and ran back to our previous spot. Stephono was their waiting with a rose.

"Hello my darling Ribbons" he said happily.

"I am not yours" I snapped.

"Well someone's frosty" he muttered.

Just as he tried to lean in for another kiss the player grabbed him and put him in the shower. I sighed in relief. I ran to the big room were me and Stephono would be sleeping. I lay down on the bed and curled up. I snuggled into the sheets and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the smell of burnt waffles. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There was Stephono trying to cook breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Cooking myself breakfast" He retorted.

"Well I'm not letting you cook me anything" I snapped. A look of hurt crossed his face.

"Fine with me" he muttered.

"Good" and without another word I flounced out of the room. I walked down the hall and entered the office. I decided to write the player an email. I was about to let my feelings poor out onto the page but I found myself writing about needing more food and how fun the wedding was (It was not fun at all, but I have to please the player). I pressed send and turned around. I saw Stephono there holding a plate of burnt waffles, eyes glued to the screen.

"You enjoyed the weeding?" he stuttered

"What do you think?" I mumbled.

"Well...um...maybe you did enjoy the wedding" he said slowly.

"Well considering I married a man I didn't choose, I thought it was a pretty bad day myself" I retorted.

"You don't love me?" he said in disbelief.

"Why would a girl like me want a guy like you?" I sneered.

I could see the tears forming in his eyes "Well, I like organising things, I like the outdoors" he blubbered.

"You think I need a man who does those things?" I growled "I organise myself, and I hate the outdoors"

He didn't say anything after that he just turned away and walked out of the office leaving the plate of burned waffles next to me. I looked at the waffles they were drenched in maple syrup with strawberries and whipped cream on top. I grabbed the fork and poked the waffles. I sighed and ate. Surprisingly, they were fluffy inside. I kept on eating and manage to finish. I grabbed the plate and walked to the kitchen. I dumped the plate and cutlery into the sink. Then unexpectedly the player picked me up. What am I doing? I thought a loud. Then I saw Stephono. We were headed in his direction. Oh no. Then the player dumped me on Stephono.

"The player wants us to make kids" whispered Stephono.

"I'm not dumb" I whispered back harshly.

The same look of hurt flickered across his face. "I know you're not dumb, but what do you want to do?" he said.

"Well this can't be avoided forever"

I looked down at the baby boy in my arms. He had his fathers eyes. He looked nothing like me. Stephono said he looked like me. But I knew that wasn't true. I let Stephono name him. Stephono named him Garry. The worst name I could think of. But it suited him. He was an unwanted child, at least to me he was. Stephono. Would come up to me and speak to Garry in baby talk. He called Garry 'Garry-Warry' I couldn't stand it. Stephono would cook me breakfast everyday I would cook dinner. We didn't have any lunch because Stephono didn't believe in lunch. I didn't know why, and didn't care. It was a win-win situation. I could keep myself from looking bloated and Stephono could just be Stephono.

It had been two years and Garry was now a toddler. There is one thing I could say about his appearance. Ugly. He had hazel coloured hair styled in a mullet. His eyes had darkened and now where a musty brown. His skin was a pale white and had very pale freckles that were just visible. The player obviously wanted another baby because I was being dragged over to Stephono frequently. Finally I gave in.

For the second time I had a baby boy in my hands. He had bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean. His name was Glitch. I named him. Stephono didn't like the name, but as always I didn't care.

Three years had passed since Glitch's birth. He looked even worse than his brother. He was bald with sickly pale skin. He had pointy glasses because he couldn't see properly. Garry was now five and very naughty. He wouldn't listen to me at all. Stephono told me it was just a 'stage' in Garry's childhood. I didn't believe him. Stephono was now twenty-nine and I was twenty-seven. Stephono said we were becoming middle-aged. I shrugged it off.

"Garry!" I screamed. Garry had knocked the bin over and the contents was all over the floor. Garry laughed and sprinted away. I sighed, Stephono could clean this mess up. I walked out of the kitchen leaving the mess. I went outside and relaxed in the hammock. I gradually got drowsy. I got up and walked to my room. I lay down on the pink bed and fell fast asleep.

I woke up early on the morning. Stephono was asleep next to me. I walked over to the boys room. I poked my head in. Glitch ang Garry where both asleep. I smiled, I had the whole house to myself. I went to the kitchen and prepared a meal. I ate my share and left the remains for the others. I noticed the mess was cleaned up. I nodded satisfied. I started making breakfast. I decided to make Bacon and eggs, my favourite. When I had finished eating Stephono, Garry and Glitch were up. I quickly exited the kitchen. Stephono could feed the boys.

I looked at the little three year old boy the player had adopted. He had messy black hair and light blue eyes. His name was Kikur. Stephono didn't link him, he treated him horribly. I felt bad for him so I would give him attention. I played with him, told him stories and put him to bed. After. Doing this until he was five, I loved him like my own son. But Stephono was another story. He hated Kikur. That made me want to love Kikur even more.

I stared up at Kikur's face. I was dying and I knew it. Kikur knew it to. I mouthed to him 'I love you' and then I was gone.


End file.
